fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby Warriors
'''Kirby Warriors '''is a Kirby spin-off game for the Nintendo Switch released worldwide on June 12, 2019. Similarly to its predecessors Hyrule Warriors and Fire Emblem Warriors, it is an action-adventure game in which characters fight large armies of enemies on battlefields, using settings and characters from the Kirby series. Story Opening Kirby lives happily on his home planet of Popstar with his friends, Prince Fluff and Bandana Waddle Dee. However, there is a darkness lurking underground. Beneath the surface of Popstar, Dark Matter is multiplying. We see Kirby and his friends taking a stroll through the fields, when suddenly Bandana Waddle Dee falls into a pit. Kirby and Fluff look down, but the pit seems bottomless to them. Inside, Waddle Dee is found by Dark Matter, and is consumed, turning black and his eyes purple. As Kirby and Fluff try different options to get their friend out, suddenly, hundreds of thousands of Dark Matter blast out of the hole and consume the planet, leaving Kirby and Fluff in absolute awe, climaxing in seeing their friend, Bandana Waddle Dee (now without his bandana) leading the army. They decide that they must follow him. The game is divided into parts, with each part taking place in a different area of Popstar, and eventually on different planets. Each part culminates in a boss fight against a possessed character, who, when defeated, joins Kirby's party and becomes playable. Notable Mid-Game Story Events - At the end of Part 1, Kirby defeats the possessed Bandana Waddle Dee, and when they give him his bandana back, he remembers who he is and turns back to normal. Kirby then realizes that the only way to release the Dark Matter's host from its control is to give it a personal item. Kirby goes through many other 'parts', freeing his friends. - As the game progresses, more bits and pieces of the story are uncovered. Near the end, it is revealed that 0² (Zero2) is behind everything. Final Boss/Ending When Kirby and friends reach 0², they fight and defeat him, but then they realize it is too late. 0² has now consumed the universe with its Dark Matter. Prince Fluff is devastated, and in a rage he runs to attack 0², Kirby trying to stop him. 0² consumes Prince Fluff with Dark Matter, and the player must fight him. If the player chooses any character other than Kirby, they will be killed after 5 seconds by Fluff's ''inhale ''attack. Kirby defeats Fluff, but 0² consumes him himself. He transforms into 0³, a disturbing and all-powerful being with ultimate control and power. Kirby knows he cannot defeat 0³, so he falls to the ground. Dark Matter slowly begins to consume him, and Kirby sheds a single tear. His tear touches the Dark Matter, and it transforms into Purity. The Purity spreads, and forms angelic wings for Kirby. He gets his confidence back, and the final battle begins. The battle ends with Kirby overpowering 0³'s Dark Matter with its Purity. 0³ is consumed with Purity, and he transforms into his true form: 0⁰, a white Kirby-looking creature. It falls to the ground, in anguish after its plan has just fallen apart. Kirby feels somewhat sympathetic, so he tries to help 00 up. The look each other in the eyes, and Kirby nods in respect. 00 runs away, and gets on a spaceship, flying into the distance. Kirby and Prince Fluff know they have saved the day, and hug. The credits roll. Gameplay The player controls various characters throughout the game, called "Warriors," beginning with Kirby before unlocking characters such as Bandana Waddle Dee, King Dedede and Meta Knight, and others, through story as well as Adventure Mode progression. Most of the hordes of enemies are based on weaker enemies, like Waddle Dees, and often appear alongside greater foes such as Bonkers, encouraging players to think tactically. The game also features multiple locations throughout Planet Popstar and Kirby's universe that function as battlefields. In-game, players can use many different attacks to defeat enemies, as well as charge a special meter and unleash a special attack to cause massive damage. Cast of Characters Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Warriors Category:Kirby Warriors